The time to see Ghosts
by gemma loves edward
Summary: This story is set during new moon after Edward left. It is christmas Eve in Forks and Bella is in for a surprise when the ghost of christmas past pays a visit followed by the ghosts of christmas present and furture. What will this all boil down to?
1. Beta Ghost of the past

**Chapter 1: Ghost of the past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This is a little one shot I wrote it would mean a lot to me if you review. This story is based in new moon and please don't worry there will be lots of updates for my stories this week starting on Tuesday as I have to go see the family tomorrow lol.**

**The Ghost of Christmas Past**

_**Present Bella is in Italicize.**_

**And past Bella is in normal writing.**

**Bella Pov:**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I like to be called Bella. A few short months ago my reason for living left me. My heart felt like it was falling apart every time I thought about him or his family. It was like there was a giant hole working its way through my chest and it was opening up the loneliness that was left behind by the memories of our love.

I suppose I fell into the hole so deep that I forgot about the outside world. That's why I'm here alone in my room on Christmas Eve. Charlie was at work doing over time since he was the chief of police and most of his staff had asked for the holiday off. And let's face it, crime never sleeps. Not even in Forks.

Not that I minded of course. I guess I preferred being alone. Maybe that's the way it was always meant to be. I imagined myself living with eight cats, no family to speak to, and no one to be with for the rest of my life. Because my heart was already taken by 'Ed'- him and it would always belong to him.

As those thoughts wavered through my mind, my eyes started to droop shut. But that's when I heard a strange whisper and it sounded like it was coming from right beside me. The whispers started getting louder until I finally couldn't take it anymore and my eyes fluttered open at lightning speed.

What I saw made me release a scream in panic, I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen this person in over eight years and now suddenly he was in my room staring down at me with a wide smile on his face.

"What? How did you get in here? And what are you doing in Forks?" I shouted directly at him while looking at him square in the eye.

"Hello to you too, Izzy. Long time no see!" Adam replied in a comforting tone as he completely ignored my questions.

"Answer my question!" I screamed as I was not quite sure what to think of this boy being in my room.

"Ok, ok but I'm not sure that you're going to like the answers, Izzy. Where to start? Ah, yes well you see Izzy, I was sent here to help correct something that has been thrown directly out of wrack." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"The Balance has been thrown and I'm here to correct that. You see when your vampire, Edward, left you, everything was thrown out of wrack. So I'm here to take you through you're past with and without Edward. Think of me as a ghost if you will. The ghost of Christmas past," Adam said in a low voice.

I remembered my childhood around Adam. We used to collect bugs and build little homes for them. Now that I think about it, I was completely grossed out .

"Ok Adam, did you fall and bang your head? I mean you're acting kind of strange!" I asked as I slowly backed away from him.

"Don't worry Izzy. Everything will be fine" Was all he said before a giant golden vortex appeared in my wall.

The sight alone almost made me faint. Adam must have seen the look on my face as he slowly approached me with his hands stretched out.

"Ohh Izzy, something's never change" He said with a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me and dragged me towards the golden swirling hole.

"I'M NOT GOING IN THAT THING ADAM! THERE'S NOT A CHANCE IN THIS WORLD OR THE NEXT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Adam continued to drag me forward.

As my words seemed to have little effect on Adam, I started kicking my legs wildly, hoping that it would make a difference. Sadly it never did. As the next thing I knew, I was being cradled in a soft pair of arms as he walked directly into the vortex.

"God I'm going to die." I muttered as my legs continue to trash wildly. This only caused Adam to laugh louder.

About three minutes later, Adam stepped out of the golden portal directly into my old home in Jacksonville.  
I gasped as my eyes connected with the sight in front of me. How could this be possible? One minute I was in Forks and the next I was in Jacksonville.

Before I could even find the will to speak, Adam put me down and started to address me in a formal tone "Izzy, here's the deal. I'm not really Adam, I'm just taking his appearance as he was someone you were comfortable around in your past. We will be visiting several different places from your past. Some will be more emotional than others. Oh yeah, no one can see you. We are invisible to them. So there's no use trying to stir yourself crazy, ok?"

"What do you mean?" I shuttered as I felt a new wave of fear run through my body.

"We don't have time to explain it all over again, Izzy. We got to get you're past done with so that the two other ghosts have a chance to visit you before midnight or the magic will not work." Adam explained before leading me into the living room area where there was a sixteen year old version of myself.

I remembered this Christmas. I was sitting around the Christmas tree wishing that I could open some of my presents early but the only thing I really wanted was to have my mum and dad back together again for Christmas. Even though I knew that was impossible as Renee was now married to Phil.

As I continued staring at myself, I heard two loud pair of footsteps making their way down the hallway.

_"Bella, honey what are you doing up so late?" Renee asked the younger me and that's when I saw myself shift. _

I knew what was going to happen because I had lived threw it once. And I couldn't seem to stop myself shouting the word 'no' incredibly loud. But of course the ghost of Christmas past was right as they never heard my plead. I had to watch the scene unfold. My teenaged self rose from my place by the tree with my fists clutched and tears forming from my eyes.

_"I couldn't sleep." I spat with as much venom in my tone as I could muster. _

_"Why honey?" Renee asked with concern written all over her facial features. _

_"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know my father won't be with me on Christmas day. Instead, I have to put up with you two all loved up on the sofa while I'm all alone." I replied angrily. _

Of course the teenage me didn't know the true meaning of being alone. But I was still out of order. I had hurt Renee and Phil's feelings that night. It was so clear on their faces as I run down the hall towards my room before I broke down crying one again.

But what the teenage me never got to see made my heart bleed in remorse. Once I had left the room Renee fell into Phil's arms and started balling her heart out and of course Phil tried to comfort mum but she was just hurt so deep.

_"How could she say that Phil? She knows that she's not alone. Am I truly that bad of a mother?" Renee sobbed as lone tears started to fall from her eyes once more. _

All I could think was, how Renee could think that? She is the best mother a girl could ever ask for. Sure she couldn't cook very well but that could be fixed with cooking lessons. I would never swap my mother for anything and I only hoped she knew that.

Phil said all the right things when ge replied. He held my mother into a tight embrace. But before we could watch more, the scene changed and we were was at Forks High School.

"Wait! Where did Renee and Phil go?" I asked as I turned to see Adam's face.

"It was time to leave that time, Izzy. We both know how it ended. Renee could never hold anything against you," was his only reply.

I made a promise to myself that the moment this night was over, I was going to call Renee and remind her how much I love her.

"What are we doing back in Forks, at the high school no less? I never spent a Christmas here! You know holidays and all." I joked.

"I said you're past, Izzy. I never said it had to be Christmas. We are visiting some of the times you truly felt alone in your life." Adam replied as he took off walking towards the school entrance.

The school entrance was packed like usual. But that didn't matter to me or Adam as we just continued walking right through them. We walked down the hall, I started to feel the dread creep in me. All I wanted to do was turn and run from the school. As I was afraid of what I might see.

My feelings were right to swell as I looked to see the seventeen year old me struggling to carry my books before Mike rushed over to help.

_"Hey Amazon, are the Cullen's away on another camping trip." Mike asked curiously. I'm sure he was wondering why a certain Cullen was not here to help me with my books._

_"Yeah, you know how they love to camp when the weather is nice." Was my reply before I quickly looked down towards the ground._

I didn't remember this day but I did however remember the feeling I used to get when Edward or the Cullen's went hunting for the day or ever longer. The feeling was loneliness. I was nothing unless I had them here with me. Thinking of his name made the hole inside my chest grow wider and I couldn't stop myself from circling my arms around myself in hopes that it would keep me together.

"Izzy, are you ok?" Adam asked in a concerned tone.

"I will be." I whispered before looking towards the floor instead of my past self.

As I looked back up, I noticed that the scene had changed one again. This time we were reliving the only memory I wished I would never have to see again.

It started with the words that sent my heart into a panic. _"Bella were leaving."_

Yeah, that's right. Adam must have thought it would be somewhat funny to watch me suffer through this again.

This was the night Edward left me. My heart broke into a thousand pieces. Opening the hole that contained my hurt and my loneliness. All I could do was watch the scene unfold and try to hold myself together long enough to see Edward one last time.

I remembered thinking that I knew this time would come but I never thought it would be so soon. Without really thinking about it, I started to voice my thoughts.

_"Why now? Can't we wait just a little bit longer?" I asked Edward._

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we spend in Forks? Carlisle is barely passing for his age and people are starting to notice." He replied but his answer confused me as I thought the reason we were leaving together was so that his family could live in peace_.

If only I knew what was about to unfold, maybe I could have willed myself to put up a better fight.

Remembering how I stood there staring at him. I tried to get my answers but his cold stare was only making me back track through my thoughts. That's when I realized that I must have misunderstood that when Edward meant we, he meant him and his family.

_"When you say we?" I whispered brokenly. _

My heart almost broke once again as I heard myself shutter those word.

_"I mean my family and myself, Bella," _

From the moment that those words passed his lips, I felt fear seize my body and to tell you the truth I've never felt more breakable than in that moment.

_"Ok, I'll go with you," I replied urgently._

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going is not the right place for you. My world is not for you." Edward mumbled quietly but sternly as he looked towards the dirt covered floor_.

If only you knew how wrong you are, Edward. I thought to myself as I watched my past self break down.

_"Where you are is where I need to be, Edward. I love you. What happened with Jasper was nothing, Edward, NOTHING!" I shouted as I felt my heart breaking piece by piece._

_"Your right. I should've expect that kind of thing to happen when we're so close." Edward said strongly. It seemed like my words had just determined things more clearly to him._

_"You promised you would never leave." I whispered._

I was finding it very hard to hold myself together at this point but Edward just cut me off by giving me the same cold expression all over again.

_"As long as it was best for you." Edward replied in a slow motion voice, as if he was trying to make sure that I caught onto every single word he said._

_"No. This is about my soul, isn't it? Take it. I don't want it without you!" I sobbed before suddenly all the liquid in his eyes froze and if I thought his expression was cold before… That was a god send compared to the stare I was getting now_.

As I saw the memory unfold, a cold feeling washed through me. I felt the hurt and the loneliness run through me once again. Remembering that Edward did not love me once again.

_"I don't want you to come with me." He said each word slowly, one by one, as he watched my face absorb what he just said._

_"You don't want me?" I whispered as I was scared to hear his answer._

_"No. I've let this go on too long and for that I am truly sorry," He replied as he stared blankly into space._

_"Don't. Please don't do this." I begged as I slowly closed my eyes and wished that this nightmare would just end._

_"You're not good for me Bella," he stated as he turned his argument around. _

I remembered how I couldn't find it within myself to disagree. I knew I would never be good enough for him. From the moment I had met Edward, I never understood what he would ever see in a plain girl like me. And this conversation just proved that I was right all along.

_"If that's what you want?" I questioned in hopes that he would change his mind but the only response I got was a stiff nod. My whole body was numb and only a moment later I felt an earthquake erupt from my body._

_"Please do me one favour," He asked in a pleading tone. _

_"Anything," I vowed as I knew that I would do anything Edward asked me._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying? I am thinking of Charlie of course, he needs you." Was all he said before I nodded my head helplessly in agreement._

_"And I will make you a promise in return. This will be the last time you ever see me. You will not hear from me or my family again. Good bye, Bella," He promised before I felt him lean forward and press his cold lips to my forehead._

That one last kiss still remained with me. The feel of his cold lips were the best feeling in the world and I only hoped that I would never forgot.

As I stared directly at myself, I remembered the feelings that were running through me. The reason why I had closed my eyes, as I cried, to lock that final kiss in my mind. But when I opened them again, a fresh breeze caressed my face and that's when I realised my Edward was gone.

Without hesitation my younger self started walking deeper and deeper into the woodlands hoping to find Edward so that I could beg him to stay. I needed him more than anything else in this world. It felt like I had been walking for days. When I suddenly fell to my knees on the forest floor and wrapped my arms around myself as I tried to hold myself together.

By the time the scene finished, I was on my knees. Breathing heavily as I wished for the ground to shallow me whole. The feelings were all new now and the hurt and the loneliness had doubled.

"It's ok, Izzy. Its over" The ghost said sadly.

I could practically feel the concern and worry coming off of him in waves.

"Why did you have to show me that?" I whispered through my sobs.

"This was the reason I was sent, Izzy. This was one of the reasons you are so cold and alone. Charlie wanted to spend Christmas with you but you were just so out of it that he didn't see the point anymore, Izzy." Adam said sternly. I could still hear the edge of comfort in his tone.

Before I could comment, I noticed that we were once again in my room and I couldn't be more pleased.

"Ok Izzy, this is where we part ways. Remember, two other ghosts will come to you tonight. And if you show us that you could turn this all around, you might get another chance." Was all the ghost of Christmas past said before he disappeared out of my sight.

I still couldn't quiet grasp the fact that a ghost had visited me on Christmas Eve none the less. It was like that DVD, a Muppet's Christmas Carol or Ghost of Girlfriends Past but without the long history of girlfriends. All I could wander was what the next ghost had in store for me as I tried to pull myself together once again.

**A/N: Ahh my first chapter has been Beta-ed by the LittleLambForever9195 aka Jocelyn, she got this back to me really quick so please give her a big pat on the back love gem**

**Also please remember to review as it really makes me smile xoxox**


	2. Beta Ghost of the present

**Chapter 2: Ghost of the present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow I would like to thank everyone who added my new story to their favourites, alerts and to the brilliant people that reviewed chapter 1! Purple Fire Dragon, Princess 599893, BiteMePleeze, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, Rachie81, snoopykid, DarcelLuvjason and Cherry-Dulce.**

**Chapter 2: The ghost of Christmas present.**

**Bella Pov:**

Wow! I can't believe the night that I'm having. First, I get visited by a ghost that took me through my past events, where I felt lonely and unwanted. And to top that off, the ghost of Christmas past said that there would be two more ghosts following him.

Ok. I know I should be grateful or something. I mean it's not every day that you get visited by a ghost, let alone three. If the ghost of Christmas past was real, and I am not completely losing my mind, then the next ghost should be the ghost of Christmas present. But what could they possibly show me about my sad present life that I already didn't know about.

'God! I'm being completely stupid. Of course I didn't see a ghost. It must be my imagination going wild again' my inner thoughts argued with myself.

Once I finally decided to play my first encounter off as my imagination, I decided to read Romeo and Juliet to help pass the time since it was still one of my favourites. Even though my heart still bled when I reached the words that Edward had repeated during English class that faithful day before he left.

I had just finished reading the second page when the strangest thing happened. The windows suddenly blew open and the lights went out. The only thing that could be heard was my rapid breathing and my unsteady heart beat. Which was now plummeting through my chest.

"Who's there?" I whispered as I pulled the bucket, that was by my seat, over to my body.

When I didn't get an answer, I quickly started scanning the room for anyone strange.

"Isabella, dear child, please don't be scared." a familiar voice reassured me as she stepped into the light. I immediately knew who she was.

"Mrs. Cope, is that you?" I asked in amazement.

"Oh dear Isabella, of course not. You should know that I was coming. Didn't the ghost of Christmas past tell you?" Mrs Cope asked mystified.

"Th...that was real?" I stuttered out of fear.

"Of course dear child, now it's time to see the present and all the lives that are connected to yours." Was all the ghost of Christmas present said before taking my hand.

The world went dark until I finally opened my eyes to a thick layer of snow.

"Where are we? I've never been here!" I thought out loud as I took in my surroundings.

"We're in Alaska, dear." The ghost replied.

By now I would have to say that I was freaking out. Due to the fact the ghost had took Mrs. Cope's form.

'Of all people from the present why her?' I questioned myself but quickly shrugged it off.

"I've never been to Alaska." I replied as I pulled out of my inner thoughts.

The look on the Mrs. Cope's face made me back track. I started to think that maybe the ghosts could hear my thoughts.

"The answer to your question is yes. I can hear your thoughts. You see, your shield doesn't protect you from ghosts, like myself. And I know you have never been to Alaska but a family close to you lives here. I want you to see the affect this ripple has left on them. So you can understand why this has to be done." The ghost spoke but all the riddles were hurting my brain. Why couldn't she just give me a clear answer?

"Where would be the fun in that, Isabella?" The ghost replied, answering my thoughts once again

I have to say that I was not enjoying the fact she was listening to my private thoughts.

Just before I could reply, we were in a room surrounded by autumn coloured sofas, beige walls with lights that made the colour look homey. There was a wooden table and glass table sitting right in the middle of the room. And last but not least, the beautiful carpet which lined the floors perfectly. This was the most beautiful cream carpet I had never seen. And just by looking at this room, I knew which family the ghost was taking about.

"No! I can't be here! I can't see him!" I cried.

But the second I started to leave, a ball and chain appeared around my ankle to hold me down.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. This is the only way." She said as she looked towards the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Why?" Was all I could say before the scene started to unfold.

It started with a tired looking Emmett entering the room. He looked so sad. It took all of me to not to turn and look away from the sight. I had never seen Emmett sad. And to see it now hurts so deep that you can't imagine.

_"Emmett, where are you?" A voice I knew very well called out. But before Emmett could respond, Rosalie was by his side._

_"Em, are you ok?" Rosalie asked but the only reply she got was a small shrug._

_"Please Em, answer! I love you and your scaring me." Rosalie wept. _

That's when I knew that something was desperately wrong. Rosalie had never wept. Well not in front of me at least. She was always so strong .

"What happened?" I asked desperately.

"Watch." Was her only reply as Emmett finally answered.

_"I can't take this anymore, Rose! The family is falling apart and there is nothing I can do about it. Edward would kill me if I went to go get Bella. I understand how he wants to keep her safe but this is not the way to do it. This is killing our family. Bella bonded this family, Rose. And I know you hated her but she was my little sister and it's just so hard to get over this." Emmett shouted before falling to knees._

All I wanted to do at that moment was to run and give Emmett a comforting hug. But I knew it would not do any good. He wouldn't be able to see me, so I would just have to leave that up to Rosalie.

_"Listen Em, I didn't hate her but I do agree she is family. So what can we do? The only way to keep her safe is by keeping her from this world, Em. That's why we all agreed to go. Even though it has affected us, Bella will be able to go on with her human life and maybe even start a family one day. That was all that Edward ever wanted from this." Rosalie said softly as she pulled Emmett into her arms._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that we had changed locations. All I could think about was the most amazing news, Emmett and Rosalie missed me. As far as they were concerned, I was still part of their family. Also what were they saying about Edward leaving for my safety? Was that what he told them? Was it true?

All those questions flowed through my head. I was kind of hoping that the ghost of Christmas present could tell me the answers but when she slowly shook her head from side to side. I knew I had no hope.

That was when I finally noticed the scene had change. This time we were at Forks Police Station. Before I could ask any questions, Charlie came into view. I could physically see the worry lines that were present all over his forehead.

"Chief, why don't you go home? I can hold the fault and before you say no, I know your worried about your Bells." One of the people Charlie worked with offered.

"Thanks Jim but its ok mate. Bella wanted some time alone anyway. I could kill that boy for what he's done to her. All I can see is a broken shell whenever I look at her." Charlie explained but half way through his sentence the anger was clear in his tone.

"I'll help you, Chief." Jim offered in a non-joking tone.

"Thanks for the offer but our families need us. And if I ever see him again, I want be hold responsible." Charlie snarled before he looked down at the paperwork in front of him.

'Did my pain really hurt Charlie that much that he would risk his barge?' I questioned though my mind. It only took the ghost three seconds to answer.

"You're his daughter, Isabella. Edward had hurt you and Charlie blames your current state not only on Edward's departure but also on his parenting."

"What?" I screamed as I felt tears start to fall down my face once again.

"He can't think that. He's always been there for me. God, how could I be so stupid that I couldn't see he was blaming himself? It's not Edward fault, it's all mine fault. "I cried.

"It will be ok, Isabella. We still have one stop left. Do you think you can handle it?" She muttered softly.

"Would it matter if I could or not?" I asked through my tears.

"No, not really. If you want, we can stop. But I must warn you this could affect the outcome." She said sternly.

"I'm ok! Let's go see the next person." I said as I dragged my ball and chain behind me.

"Ok." Was all she said before the world started going dark once again. We reached our destination.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"We're in Rio, Isabella. This is the last person you need to see from your present day." She explained as she walked right through the apartment door.

The sight that caught my eye made me want to fall to my knees and wrap myself into a ball. It was Edward. But his clothes were ripped and his eyes were pure black. He was also curled up in the corner muttering my name over and over again.

"What happened to him? And why isn't he with the Cullens?" I cried is despair.

"Edward cut himself off from his family. He only calls about once a month. I guess he's finding it hard to cope." The ghost replied sadly.

"But he left me. He didn't want me." Was all I could say in my regular dead tone.

That's when Rosalie words hit home. I was sent into a state of shock. Edward had left me to keep me safe from his world. Which means that he still loves me. My heart and soul gave a jump of joy at the news and I couldn't help but to smile for the first time in months.

"How can I fix this?" I whispered which only caused her to smile brilliantly.

"You will get your chance if the last ghost thinks you deserve. Its like me and the ghost of Christmas past did. You can see the way your pain is reflecting on other people's lives. And I know you want to fix it. So I think you deserve it."

"Ok. Thank you but what do I deserve?" I questioned.

"Another chance, Isabella. Now let's get you home." Was the all the ghost of Christmas present said before she started walking toward the dark vortex in the wall.

"Wait!" I cried before I pulled myself in Edward's direction.

I was thankful once I was half way across the floor, the ball and chain disappeared. I couldn't be more grateful. And only a few seconds later, I was holding my Edward.

"I'll fix this, Edward. I promise. I will do whatever it takes, my love." I whispered into his ear. Hoping he would be able to hear me.

Edward whispered my name brokenly. I dragged myself away from him. I never wanted to leave him but this was the only way I could fix this.

Before I knew what happened, I was once again in the haven of my room but there was only two differences. One, I knew Edward loved me and I was determined to fix this. Two, I knew that I wasn't dreaming now and this meant I had one more ghost to test me. I just hoped it hurried. I couldn't bare my Edward being hurt like that when I couldn't fix it.

**A/N: Hi everyone this chapter has been beta-ed by the amazing LittleLambForever9195 aka Jocelyn who had worked a lot of magic on this chapter so please review love gem **


	3. Beta Ghost of the future part 1

**Chapter 3: Ghost of the future part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong o Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow I have loved writing this story I am just sad it has to end in two chapters. Thank you to the special people who added me to their alerts, favourites and to the fab people who reviewed! Megan Cromwell, twilight642531, no name, BELAVERA, Rachie81, littlelizruth, snoopykid and Angeldolphin01. **

**The ghost of Christmas future. **

**Bella Pov:**

'What was taking so long? Why isn't the ghost from the future here yet?' I thought to myself as I sat there thinking about my soul mate Edward.

The last few months had been total hell without him. When the ghost from Christmas present showed me Edward looking so sad and distressed, all I wanted to do was wrap myself around him and protect him from the pain I knew all too well.

Even though he had left me and my heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, he didn't deserve that kind of pain. I knew that I still loved him unconditionally and irrevocably.

'Come on, get here already.' I thought to myself over and over again as I sat on my bed starring down at my hands.

All I wanted was a second chance with Edward. If I got that, I promised myself I would never waste it. Just as I zoned out to a new wave of memories, I felt a cold breeze hit my neck. My bedroom windows came flying open again. Of course this made me scream at the top of my lungs as I quickly backed up against the headboard out of pure fear.

That's when I heard a familiar soft laugh coming from the other side of the room. Without a moment's hesitation, I turned my head to come face to face with Angela Webber.

"What...?" I stuttered as I felt absolutely shell shocked.

"Well hello to you to, Bella. Here I thought you were waiting for me." Angela laughed once again before I saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes.

That's when the pieces started to fit together. Angela must be the ghost of Christmas future. But how? Why would Angela be a part of my future?

"How...? I continued to stutter out as I looked at the now older looking form of Angela.

"We don't have time, Bella. We only have half an hour before I make my choice. So I need to show you your possible futures." The ghost explained while reaching from my hand.

Almost immediately my hand settled in hers and a familiar filling of dizziness made my world shake until we finally reached our destination.

"Ok Bella, I don't know how to tell you this but here goes nothing! You have two possible futures that affects the ones closest to you. I want you to watch as your life plays out before I make my decision." She said kindly.

"Ok." I whispered uncertainly.

I was really scared at what I might see. That's when the scene started to unfold. I looked around two or three years older than I am now and my eyes still looked as lifeless as the day Edward left my life.

I was sitting on the porch steps sobbing quietly for some reason or another. That's when I realised that I was sobbing and not crying real tears. But how? Was I? No! I couldn't be, could I? I questioned myself over and over again as I continued to watch the scene unfold.

As I saw my future self look up, I knew the answer. But what had I done to be covered in all that blood? That's when my future self decided to turn a walk up the porch steps before entering the house swiftly.

Of course we followed silently as we continued to watch. What I did next shocked the hell out of me. I was leaning over my father's body as sobs racked through my chest.

_"I'm sorry, Dad. God, what have I done?" My future self sobbed quietly_.

That's when I noticed that Charlie was motionless. A deathly pale while his lips were turning a deep shade of blue. That sight would always haunt my dreams now. My father was dead and for some reason it was my entire fault.

"What happened?" I asked the ghost from the future.

Lucky she was very quick to reply "Bella, a year after Edward left, you went searching for trouble and being the danger magnet that you are, it found you easily. A vampire was building an army and turned you without a second thought. It took two days for your change to be complete but when you woke up, something in you changed and you didn't remember your human life anymore. Until you met me once again. You see, me and Ben were happily married. When you showed up, you protected me from a group of drunks and of course that had its price. God took Ben from me that night due to the fact he did not get me." The ghost replied reliving Angela's memories.

Before long, the ghost took a deep breath and continued "When you saw the heartbreak in my eyes, your memories came flooding back and something in you snapped. You looked for months for the Cullens. You returned and find out that I took my own life as I couldn't live without Ben anymore.

You had no one left. Apart from Charlie, who was still morning over your loss. He refused to believe you were real when you went back to visit him. Sadness over took you and you left Forks. Until you heard rumours that some nomads had killed most of Forks in their bloody thirst. You of course ran back to Forks but it was too late as the nomads had killed Charlie. Therefore, your only reason to care.

Days after Charlie's funeral, You lost it and went to the Volturi in hopes to end you life. But when they refused, you took drastic measures to make sure that they would have a reason to kill you.

On the 4th of June, you were killed. Edward followed shortly after hearing about your death. I'm so sorry, Bella." The ghost finished as she wiped away stray tears.

"No! This can't happen!" I cried sadly.

"It doesn't have to, Bella. Remember, you have another road and don't forget you can earn a second chance." She replied with a warm smile before reaching for my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

**A/N: Hi everyone this chapter has been reposted as it has been beta-ed by the fabulous LittleLambForever9195 aka Jocelyn love gem **

**Also please remember to review as I love to hear from all my readers xoxox**


	4. Ghost of the future part 2

**Chapter 4: Ghost of the future part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just want to say a quick sorry to those who like this story for the short wait. There will only be one more chapter after this one so please enjoy love gem.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favs or alerts love gem **

Bella Pov:

No! My future couldn't end like that. Why did I give up on finding the Cullens? If I was a vampire, I would've keep looking for them instead of throwing mine and Edward's love away!

The ghost from the future tried to explain but I was too upset to listen. Edward, the only person that could ever touch my heart, had given his own life due to my selfish actions in the future. But if I knew that he still loved me, like I did now, then maybe I could have kept searching until our souls were reunited.

I kept beating myself for Edward's death in the future. The ghost from the future had prepared the next future. Maybe to rip me apart from what it seems. I properly wouldn't have knocked out of my guilt ridden dreams if it wasn't for the little squeaky voice that bought me out of my thoughts. I watched the scene that was unfolding before my very eyes.

_"Mummy, please some yogurts." A little boy no older than three years old stuttered towards my future form._

I could tell it was me because I had the same boring eyes and my hair just looked twice as plain. What surprised me was that my future self answered the little boy

_"Of course, Masen. What favor would you like?" I asked happily._

_"Umm strawberries." The little one named Masen answered with excitement._

_"Ok." Was all I replied as I picked up the strawberry yogurts off of the higher shelf. After that the little boy grasped my hand in his and we took off around the rest of the supermarket._

That's when my present self got lost in my thoughts. 'How did I have a child? Who was the father? And why did Masen look very familiar?'

The ghost of the future must have thought it was important to answer my questions as she started speaking in a soft yet sad tone. "Bella, its not how it seems. About a year after Edward left, you were in Seattle looking at future places to study since that was all you ever wanted to do with your life. You hid behind book after book until you finally got lost in the written world of fairy tells and romances. Even though it hurt you to read them, you could never stop comparing the man in the stories to Edward. Until you finally came to the conclusion that fairy tells and love stories were not real.

So that's how you lived for around three months. Until one night, you were walking home late from the library. When you were attacked and raped. You're zombie like state returned. You kept asking yourself questions like 'why did they do this to you?' and 'why had Edward let this happen?'

After a while those questions came to a halt. But then you started to feel sick every morning. A week later you went to see a doctor because you were worried that you had caught a disease from the guy that attacked you. But when the doctor told you that you were pregnant, your life changed once again.

Even though you were a shamed to think that you and the man had created a life in you, you couldn't seem to let your baby go. So about eight months later, you gave birth to a happy and healthy baby boy. You called him Masen because you felt you needed to keep a piece of Edward with you. Even if it was only his last name from when he was human," Angela spoke.

A grim wave past through me. Yes, I gave birth to that beautiful boy. But not through any love or meaning of the word.

"Who...who was the fath-er."I stuttered both mentally and physically as my voice trailed off.

"I don't know if I should tell you that, Bella." Angela answered.

"TELL ME!" I shouted through my tears.

"It was Mike. I am so sorry Bella but he did get sent to prison for around six years. That was before he got out and moved to a different country." Angela tried to reassure me.

"So, he was free to do it to another person?" I asked angrily.

"He didn't get a chance. Luckily, he had a stroke on the train and became paralyzed from the waist down." Angela said quietly before continuing on a happier note.

"After that, you took care of Masen in every way and loved him with so much passion. You followed through with the rest of your life until you finally drew your last breath at the age of eighty-two. Masen was there when you died. His daughter had just given birth to his first grandchild. This was the last face you saw before you died. And for the second time in your life, you thought that love was indeed possible." Angela said in a happy tone.

"What happened to Edward?" I asked in a shakily voice.

"Well, Edward lived for another week until he read that you had died in the local newspaper. You see Bella; in every future Edward always loves you until the very end. Even if he never wanted to admit it to you," The ghost replied softly.

"Is there anymore futures you want me to see?" I asked grimly. I didn't think my heart could take it anymore.

"Just one more. This future is good. Even you would like it, Bella. And I am going to show it to you even though your path has changed. I might change it back if I am as impressed as the last two ghosts were." Angela's ghost form answered before the world started spinning and I landed in my last possible future.

_"Edward!" My future self shouted as I ran out of my truck towards the love of my life. And much to my surprise, he picked me up and started spinning me in slow circles. He nuzzled my neck with his nose before speaking lovely._

_"Bella, please don't ran so fast. I don't know what I would do if I nearly lost you again." Edward whispered lovingly._

_"I'm not that clumsy, Edward." I replied in a frustrated tone._

_"Yes you are, Bella. Please be careful. I want to see you walk down the aisle next week." Edward replied sternly._

_"Fine." I reassured him with a huff._

_"Thank you." Was all he answered before kissing me deeply._

_"You will keep up your end want you? I don't want to grow old without you!" My future self asked._

_"Of course, my love. Once you are bided to me in everyway possible, you can have your wish and we can remain with each other forever." Edward answered in a tone that was filled with love and passion._

Just then the scene cut short and all too soon for my liking.

"What happened? Was Edward going to change me? And what did he mean by 'I want to see you going down the aisle next week'?" I questioned speedily as the ghost of the future smiled at me with amusement.

"Well Bella, you already know the answers. There would have been more surprises if I had let this future continue. But I don't want to give too much away." The ghost replied before laughing nervously.

Then all of a sudden her face turned hard and unreadable "I have one important question, Isabella Marie Swan. And that is, would you be willing to fight for your love with Edward? Because if I rewind time and Edward still leaves, then we will have no choice but to end your life."

"What? Yes, I will fight. Even if I was to die, it would be a better faint than to live without him." I answered strongly.

"Then so be it. Good luck, Isabella. And remember, keep fighting. No matter what happens," The ghost replied while taking its true form and the word started to spin uncontrollably.

When the world stops spinning, I was back to that faithful day at the moment where Edward had just led me into the woods. That's when I remembered the words '_keep fighting no matter what happens_'. That was what I was about do.

**Ok everyone, one last chapter to go and I am sure you will all be excited for the grand ending lol. Drama and love will rock the next chapter so please stay tuned and REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Ahhhh Chapter 4 has now been Beta-ed by my wonderful beta (LittleLambForever9195) I really do love working with her love gem.**


	5. Beginning of the end

**Chapter 5: Beginning of the end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any stories that involve ghosts from the past, present or future. I am only using them to create this fanfiction all rights belong to the writers.**

**Thank you to the fab people who added this story to their alerts and favs and to the wonderful people that brighten my week just by reviewing! littlelizruth, animal8, Angeldolphin01, DarcelLuvjason, lionnara, Rachie81, BiteMePleeze, snoopykid and twilight lover.**

My world was swirling as the lights around be began to flitter as the world soon slowed down. I remember this day like it was yesterday. Instead of the many months that had passed. This was the day my world changed all due to one simple reason. And that was the day that Edward was going to try and leave me all over again. The ghost from the future had warned me to keep fighting or my life would be over

'As if it wasn't already over without Edward in my life' my brain snorted

Her words replayed in my head _"I have one important question, Isabella Marie Swan. And that is, would you be willing to fight for your love with Edward? Because if I rewind time and Edward still leaves, then we will have no choice but to end your life."_

This was it. The moment that could change my life forever. The moment that Edward lead me into the forest to break not only my heart but my will to carry on without him. I was going to fight for Edward. Even if that meant that I had to die trying. He would not leave me again. That would kill me quite literally.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the words that made my blood ran dry. Those words were "Let's take a walk Bella"

And it began all over again.

'_Keep fighting not matter what'_ Ran through my head over and over again as I slowly followed Edward until we were just in view of my house. This place alone already was making my heart shutter into a million pieces because this was the place Edward left me all those months ago.

I remembered thinking that this was going to be bad all those months ago. But those thoughts were now the understatement of the century.

Edward suddenly turned. In that moment, our eyes connected. The pitch black eyes cut right to my soul. I could tell that Edward was fighting to keep a blank expression as he gripped his hands into fists. This expression was cold and not my Edward at all. This Edward was trying to fight his emotions and leave me.

The only word I could form at that moment was "Wait."

I didn't understand why I said it but Edward ignored my plea and continued to speak in a harsh tone.

"Bella, we're leaving." Was all that he said.

This was the past replaying its self. I had heard these words once before. So I knew I was going to change my answer.

"Ok. But I'm going with you, Edward. I don't care what you say. Your facial expressions have been giving you away for days. So please just take me with you." I mumbled in an off tone

I watched Edward's expression changing once again.

"I can't do that, Bella. Carlisle is barely passing for his age and people are starting to notice. What would it look like if the chief's daughter went missing with us?" Edward replied in a stern tone that made my heart sink again.

Why was I suddenly becoming weaker? This was not meant to happen. Edward was still here, wasn't he?

"Edward, please don't do this. Where you are, is where I need to be, Edward. I love you. What happened with Jasper was nothing, Edward. NOTHING!" I screamed with all of my strength.

"You're right. I should expect that kind of thing to happen when we're so close." Edward said strongly.

It seemed like my words had just determined things more clearly to him.

"Have you ever thought past leaving, Edward? What would happen if you left? Because let's face it, you're standing next to a danger magnet here, Edward. What happens when your no longer around to save me from the evils of your world or the dangers of mine?" I questioned in a hopeful tone but the answer that I got made my heart slow once more.

"You will be safer without me, Bella. Plus, I don't want you to come with me." He said angrily.

He took his time in extending the words one by one. He watched my heart absorb what he just said.

"You don't want me," I whispered ever though I had heard his answer before.

I needed to hear it again as these were the words that would make me or kill me.

Taking in a deep breath, I spoke again before he could speak "Please, Edward. Just stay and we could be happy. I will die if you leave me, Edward." I warned as I looked to see his emotion mask breaking.

"We can't be together, Bella. And if this is some attempt to change my mind, it won't work. I have made up my mind. My future doesn't involve you." Edward replied sternly.

You could see the lies behind his words but little did he know that he had just set the timer that would lead up to my last breath. I couldn't find it in me to answer. All I could hear in my head were the words 'It's too late' over and over again. As my eyes slowly connected with Edward's for what might be the last time, I whispered the only words that ever mattered to me anymore.

"I love you, Edward. Forever and always."

As those words left my month, all I could see was his mask changing into confusion. My knees buckled but before I could hit the ground, a pair of arms reached out for me. A pair of confused and panicked eyes meet mine.

**A/N: God I am so, so sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to expand the last chapter, so please tell me what you thought and if I get more than 8 reviews I will update again tomorrow with the last chap so please, please review love gem xoxox**

**Big thank you to my Beta (LittleLambForever9195) for doing a really good job on editing this chapter love gem.**


	6. Is this the end or only the beginning

**Disclaimer: All rights to both of the stories used belong to the authors, I own nothing.**

**As promised since I had more than 8 reviews I am posting this last chap today, thank you to all of you that have added me to their fav's alerts and to the great people who made me want to post this chapter faster than usual! Megan Cromwell, MelonnJuice, BiteMePleeze, Angeldolphin01, Sunshine72, M Cullen Hightopp, CareyAlice1, snoopykid, littlepumpkin42 and Rachie81.**

**Bella Pov:**

Was it too late? I questioned as Edward pulled me closer to his body. The air was leaving my lungs at a rapid rate and I could feel my body starting to tremble. A panicked looking Edward pulled me even closer if that was possible.

"Bella, please, what's happening? You're scaring me." Edward cried in panic. I felt my muscles loosen and my body went even limper. I sloped further into Edward's arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But we're...too late. Never forget...how much...I...love you." I gasped for the breath that was leaving my body.

"What?" Edward asked, his butterscotch eyes swam with confusion as they swept over my body for any injuries.

"I made...a deal, Edward. And...it's too...late." Was all I was able to say before blood came curling out of my throat and onto the forest floor.

"What? No! Bella! I don't understand." Edward replied. A dry sob erupted from his chest.

"I'm from...the future, Edward..." I trailed off as another round of blood splattered onto the forest floor and a cough ranked through my body.

"How, Bella? Please! You're not making any sense. Dammit! I have to get you to Carlisle." Edward mumbled in a panicked tone.

I could tell that he felt worried. And for the second time in his vampire life, Edward was scared.

_The first time I had managed to scare the pants off of Edward was when I went to rescue my mum from James at the ballet studio in Phoenix instead of waiting for him. Which of course gave James the upper hand as he managed to bite me before Edward tracked us down to rescue me. Even though it was just a trap, my family meant everything to me. Which included all of the Cullens. And I would do it again in a heartbeat if that meant that my family was safe._

_Edward had panicked when he saw that I had venom in my system. But luckily he managed to gather enough strength to suck the venom out me and stop the change. Much to my dismay. I had always wanted to stay with Edward and the only way for that to happen was to become a vampire like him._

_The second time would be now. He was in danger of losing me and to be quiet honest I knew the words 'keep fighting' meant nothing to me now. Since, Edward had pushed me away once again and that was going to kill me._

I must have zoned out into my thoughts because I felt Edward dry sobbing into my neck. My heart sped faster and faster. It felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I knew that I was never going to get my forever with Edward. Since, my life was now coming to an end.

"Please, Edward. I...need you to...promise me...something" I gasped and coughed at the same time. My body was getting weaker.

"Anything." Edward whispered as he pulled me closer and took in my scent.

"I need you...to live, Edward. Stay...with our family. Find love...again. Just remember that I...will always be...with you" I cried as a lone tear fell down my cheek.

I had a feeling that my heart was going to stop soon. So, I reached out for him weakly. Luckily, Edward saw what I wanted and pulled me up higher into his lap. I placed one final kiss on the lips of the man that would forever hold my heart.

"Be safe." Was all that I could say before all the energy drained from my body and I closed my eyes for what I thought would be their final time. I could hear quiet growls, sobs and angst cries coming from my love's lips before I fell into darkness.

**Edward Pov:**

This all started with five simple words. But I could never image what was about to happen once I said them out load.

Those words were "Let's take a walk, Bella."

_I wanted to stay more than anything in the world. But my world was not safe for Bella. And I was certainly not going to rip my love's soul away from her. I have no choice but to leave Bella. So that she could have a happy human life with a husband to love her and children to call her own. _

Those thoughts had been rolling around in my head. And Jasper confirmed that it was not safe for her to be around us. I had decided that we should leave. Since, Bella would heal quicker and her memories would fade in time.

Before long I reached my destination. This was close enough to her house. She would be safe once I had said what I needed to say. Even if it did break my heart with every word spoken.

I did my best to mask my expression. I prayed that I wouldn't let myself slip up and take her back into my arms. Where I desperately wanted her to be at the moment. Sadly, I could feel her worry and despair as my eyes hardened.

She tried to act like she wasn't fazed. But when a squeaky 'wait' escaped her lips, I knew I was going to find it hard to walk away in the end. So I would have to fight much harder!

"Bella, were leaving." I almost snarled. I felt my cold heart breaking at my words but I had to keep her safe no matter what.

"Ok. But, I'm going with you, Edward and I don't care what you say. Your facial expressions have been giving you away for days. So please just take me with you." Bella mumbled quietly.

How did she know this was going to happen? Was I that clear to read? Whatever the answer was, it didn't matter. As I was going to keep the promise I made to myself to keep my love safe.

"I can't do that, Bella. Carlisle is barely passing for his age and people are starting to notice. What would it look like if the chief's daughter went missing with us?" I replied in a stern tone. I thought of the reasons she needed to stay away from me and the rest of my kind.

_Why did Bella suddenly look paler?_ My mind screamed. I wanted to reach out and check she was ok. But before I could move, Bella started to speak once again.

"Edward, please don't do this. Where you are, is where I need to be. Edward, I love you. What happened with Jasper was nothing, Edward, NOTHING" She screamed with all of her strength which made me worry just that little bit more.

"Your right. I should expect that kind of thing to happen when we're so close." I replied in a sad tone that was also filled with anger.

"Have you ever thought past leaving, Edward? What would happen if you left? Because lets face it, you are standing next to a danger magnet here, Edward. What happens when you are no longer around to safe me from the evils of your world or the dangers of mine?" Bella questioned in a hopeful tone.

I knew from that moment that she was trying to use the danger card in order to get me to stay. Even though I knew Bella was a danger magnet, she would still be safer without me.

So I said the only thing that could break those hopes and hopefully make it easier on both of us.

"You will be safer without me, Bella. Plus, I don't want you to come with me." Was all I said as I extended each word to help her understand my reasons.

The heart broken look that crossed her face almost killed me all over again. But I had to remain strong. I was doing this for my Bella.

"You don't want me." Bella whispered.

She took a deep breath and before I could react, she was pleading with me once again. But you could hear the warning in her tone "Please, Edward. Just stay and we could be happy. I will die if you leave me, Edward."

"We can't be together, Bella. And if this is some attempt to change my mind, then it won't work. I have made up my mind and my future doesn't involve you." I replied sternly once again as I gazed into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed. Something was wrong.

Before I could figure out what was wrong, Bella spoke the words that made it sound like this was goodbye for eternity. So, you can understand why panic shot through my system.

Those words that stated goodbye were "I love you, Edward. Forever and always."

My brain was trying to fight past the confusion. But the next thing that I saw was enough to make me want to take a thousand beating from any vampire.

My Bella's knees buckled right from underneath her. But luckily before she could hit the ground, my arms reached out for her. My panicked eyes met hers.

"Bella, please, what's happening? You're scaring me!" I cried as I felt my loves body giving way.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But we're...too late. Never forget...how much...I...love you." Bella gasped as her breathing picked up into a rapid pace.

"What?" I asked.

I was truly confused by what was happening. _What was wrong with my Bella?_ My thoughts screamed as I waited for her answer. My eyes swept over her body to check for any injuries.

"I made...a deal, Edward. And...it's too...late." Suddenly my mind was plagued with my thoughts as I watched blood leave my Bella's month and fall onto the forest floor.

What kind of deal? Was Bella involved with other supernatural beings? If so, who were they? I could kill them for doing this to Bella?

"What? No! Bella! I don't understand." I replied. A dry sob left my body before pulling her closer to me once again.

"I'm from...the future, Edward..."She trailed off suddenly. Another round of blood splattered onto the forest floor and a cough ranked through her body.

My fear was intense now. I couldn't lose my Bella! What was I going to do? Wait! I could take her to Carlisle. He would know the answer.

"How, Bella? Please! You're not making any sense. Dammit! I have to get you to Carlisle." I mumbled in a panicked tone.

For the second time in my vampire life, I was so scared. So scared of losing her and not having any way to stop it.

As I was about to get up and make a dash for where my family were staying, I felt Bella body shutter underneath mine. A sudden blank look crossed my Bella's features.

'_NO!' _My thoughts screamed. I listened for the most important sound in my life. Her heartbeat. Relief washed through me as I picked up on its thumping sound. But my relief didn't last long as her heart started to slow into unsalable beats.

Suddenly, I heard her voice and my heart gave a soft tug "Please, Edward. I...need you to...promise me...something" She gasped and coughed at the same time as her body went limper in my arms.

"Anything." I whispered as I pulled Bella closer and took in her floral scent.

I would never deny her anything. I was so stupid for even trying to leave her. My heart couldn't even manage without her.

"I need you...to live, Edward. Stay...with our family. Find love...again. Just remember that I...will always be...with you" She cried as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

She tried to move weakly in my arm. I quickly picked up on what she wanted. I pulled her closer and higher so that we were face to face. Before I could gather my thoughts, Bella placed one soft tender kiss on my lips before sloping back into my arms.

_'What was Bella thinking? I could never move on. I would love her as long as my dead heart existed' _My thoughts screamed in the back of my head which caused my grip to tighten on her.

"Be safe." She whispered before her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

My heart cried in pain. I wanted to rip it out of my chest as I gazed upon my love. I could hear my quiet growls, sobs and angst cries filling the air as I demanded answers.

That's when it happened. Her heart gave a soft low thump. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to break my promise and do the selfish thing and keep her with me forever.

"I can't lose you, my love. I'm sorry for what I am about to do." I muttered softly in her ear. I prayed that I wasn't too late to keep her with me.

With that, I slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss against the skin of her throat. I slowly let my teeth sink into her warm flesh.

To say it was heaven would be an understatement but I wasn't going to lose her through myself control. Once enough venom had encircled that part of her body, I moved on and bite into both her wrists, upper arms, legs and the place just above the skin that guarded my heart. The heart that made mine whole.

After what seemed like hours, I couldn't help but worry. Bella wasn't withering in pain. _Was she going to make it? Did I give her enough venom? Did I use too much venom for her heart to cope with?_ I questioned silently. I never took my eyes off of Bella's body.

If she did die, then I was going to the Volturi, so that I could end my existence and be with her. Part of me wanted to keep my promise to her. But I knew I wasn't going to be able to live without her.

I was bought out of my thoughts of death as a soft whisper of pain escaped my Bella's lips. She had called my name and her heart of beating stronger than before. All I could do was reassure her that I was here for her. With a sigh in relief, I kissed my love's forehead.

This was only the beginning and I wasn't going to let anything happen to my Bella. I was going to be strong for the both of us.

"Shhh, love. The pain will end soon. I love you." I said passionately as I pulled her closer. She was mine and she was safe. This was the way that it was going to stay for the rest of eternity.

**A/N: Well I hope you like the ending I would love one last review I hold great respect for those who have read this story and I couldn't be happier that you enjoyed this story enough to keep reading. More stories coming in the future. **

**I would like to say a massive thank you to my brilliant beta (****LittleLambForever9195) for editing this chapter love gem.**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello again everybody I had a few requests for an Epilogue so here it is! I want to say a big thank you for all your support throughout this story it truly meant a lot to me.**

**Also I would like to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed the last chap! DarcelLuvjason, Edward cullens vampire grl, evermore2014, snoopykid, CareyAlice1, Angeldolphin01, Rachie81, animal8, BiteMePleeze, littlelizruth, MelonnJuice, Mireads and M Cullen Hightopp.**

**Epilogue 6 months later:**

**Bella Pov: **

I remember the burning like it was yesterday. My whole body felt limp as the pain smothered my body. What was happening to me? I thought death was supposed to be peaceful. Yet, here I am, in pain. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted the ghosts' deal. It's not like it got me anywhere other than death.

Of course, these thoughts had been far from the truth and I regret thinking them. You see, I was burning because Edward had decided that he couldn't live without me. Which in turn caused him to change me into a vampire.

I also remember waking up. Everything was so much clearer to me. My vision had become as clear as day. My smell sense had heightened. And my love for Edward had only increased

.As my eyes fluttered open, Edward greeted me with his famous crooked smile that made me go weak at the knees. I could also see the regret, worry and confusion behind his features.

It took me a while to believe that anything was real. How was I supposed to believe that Edward had changed me into a vampire only three short days ago? Edward must have sensed my disbelieve. Because his lips meant mine in a frantic kiss.

As our lips parted, he stated the words that made me fall for him all over again. Those words were "Bella, I promise this is real. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done to you?"

I, of course, accepted that Edward had always truly loved me and reassured him that there was nothing to forgive. Then I jumped into an explanation of what had happened and why I had nearly died.

Edward had become even more protective of me after that day. He refused to leave my side for longer than a day. It seemed like he was scared that something would take me away from him.

So, after six long months, my life has bought me nothing but happiness. The Cullens and I moved down to Alaska. Even though I felt sorry and would miss Charlie dearly, I knew that faking my death was the best way for my family to rest in peace. Instead of wondering what had happened to me if I just disappeared.

Today was the day I was finally going to become a Cullen. Edward had proposed to me only three short days into my vampire life. All I could do was scream 'yes' at the top of my lungs before tackling him down to the ground.

So here I am, in a beautiful white princess silk satin-polyester sheath gown. This gown features beaded and embroidered sheer American tulle overlay on the skirt and a flowing chapel train.

Alice had picked it for me. And let's just say when Alice says something will look prefect on you, it will. She was also the reason that I haven't seen my Edward in over two days. Claiming that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

This also made my heart break. I never wanted to be parted from Edward. I had to keep reassuring myself that I wouldn't have to leave his side after our wedding was over. I would be his and he would be mine. I was bought out of my thoughts by a happy looking pixie

"Bella! Get moving. Rosalie has already started down the aisle. And you wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding, would you?" Alice questioned and without waiting for an answer.

She pushed me towards a handsome looking Carlisle. He would be walking me down the aisle today. Since, Charlie thought I was dead.

Carlisle was my second father. Even if Charlie couldn't walk me down the aisle, I was glad that it was going to be Carlisle. Alice started to descend downthe aisle. I counted to ten before following after her.

Gasps filled the room. I couldn't bring myself to look away from Edward's butterscotch eyes. They were gleaming with hope, passion and most of all his overwhelming love for me.

Not soon enough, I reached my Edward's side. Carlisle gently laid my hand in his which caused a spark to fly through my body on contract.

Finally the ceremony started. The whole time, Edward and I never broke our gaze from each other. He wiped away stray tears from my cheek as they fell. This made me smile. He mouthed 'I love you'. I mouthed 'I love you too 'in return.

That's when we finally reached the point to declare ourselves.

The preacher asked, "Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Was all I could answer. I wanted nothing more than to be tied to this man for the rest of my existence.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled and said the words that would have made my heart beat uncontrollably if I was still human. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the preacher replied happily as Edward reached forward and dipped me into a low kiss that sent sparks flying everywhere.

After that, we walked back up the aisle as husband and wife.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, how does it feel to be married?" Edward asked as he gently gazed into my eyes

"Great. How does it feel be married, Mr Cullen?" I asked in return. A breathtaking smile appeared on Edward's.

"Wonderful. But that's only because I married the girl of my dreams. I love you Mrs. Cullen." Edward stated passionately.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." I replied. I linked my hand with his and he began to twirl my wedding ring before laying a soft kiss on my hand.

"Forever, my love. Forever" He promised and that's when I knew are love was destined and epic.

**A/N: Hope you liked this; I loved writing it for you until love gem**

**Please review one last time xoxox**

**One last shout out to my beta (****LittleLambForever9195) You did an amazing job love gem. **


End file.
